Sins Of The Past TWIST
by XenaPendragon
Summary: Hello my fellow Xenites! This is my re-telling of the very beginning. I have changed a few parts, so it's not meant to be true to the episode. Hope you like it! (Plus I put in another Gabrielle/Xena bit for your enjoyment) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Xena**

I ride confidently, though the guilt inside my head is beginning to mount. Sirra. The fire rages through my mind, sending thoughts up in smoke, burning down the barriers I have built up against these dark memories. Shrill screams ring through my ears, the silently still air all around me a world away from the place inside my head. I ride through the graveyard; frail, blackened skeletons of houses flank my sides. A small blonde girl runs in front of me, screaming uncontrollably. My calves tense and Argo comes to a halt. She shrieks and cries as she crumples to the ground. Our eyes meet. She stares, the orange flames licking around her innocence, burning it, destroying it. She is alone. Her blonde hair hangs scruffily at her shoulders, her thin dress torn and black. The pain and desperation seeps out of her brown eyes, the ghosts of tears lining her dirty golden skin. Her gaze does not stop. She has all the time in the world. What has she to live for? Everything she knows is gone.

Her sweet appearance, her blonde hair and light blue dress contrast sickeningly with her words.

"Kill me. Kill me too Xena. What are you waiting for?"

Her young face before me swims, the nausea in my stomach lurching into my throat.

I lie across Argo's neck, and find myself screaming and pulling at my hair. She whinnies concernedly and shifts her feet. I stop as soon as I realise what I am doing. These ghosts would never leave me. Forever haunted by my sins of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabrielle**

Sharp. What was that? I turn to see a short, dark skinned man with shoulder length black hair smirking at me. He holds a spear to my side, my cold skin exposed to the weapon. He jabs me as I am jostled closer to the group. My whole village, captured. I feel a small hand on mine. I look down to see Marissa, Perdicus' little sister. She has been crying, the glistening tear tracks evidence on her face. She grips two fingers with her hand, and squeezes them tight.

I have to do something.

We are surrouded on every side; greasy haired warlords donning large, black feathered helmets rounding on us in a tight circle, like a pack of hyenas.

"Take her." I hear the words before I can comprehend them.

They grab Lilla by the wrist before she pulls away fiercely. Good for her. She isn't scared.

"No!" I shout, mustering up all of the courage I have. "Take me!"

"Nice try." They snarl at me like the animals they are.

"We'll just take you as well."

I steal a glance at Lilla. She is glowering at me. I know that look. It's the 'why can't you just keep your mouth shut' look, but I couldn't just stand by and let them take her.

The 'leader', it seems, nods towards me, and my arm is instantly seized by the man with the spear. I lash out at him, my short nails useless, scrabbling at his skin. I strike out, the back of my hand connecting with his face, hard. I spit at his feet.

He is suddenly angry, and twists my arm behind my back. He comes close to my ear, his stinking breath hot against my neck.

"You won't get away with that." He growls and strikes the back of my knees with the shaft of the spear.

I fall to the ground.

Vulnerable.

Lilla looks at me despairingly, mild hints of anger and admiration in her eyes. My head is forced down. Someone is clutching the back of my neck.

"See you in the next life." I hear a sneering voice croon.

"No!" Lilla screams, moments before I hear a sickening crunch. Before I know it, my sister is on the ground beside me, gasping for breath.

I know these are my last seconds. I grip Lilla's trembling hand and raise my head to them.

"No. Because you, my friends, will go to Tartarus."

"Argh!" One screams in anger, and thrusts the cold dagger to my neck.

"Hello boys." I hear a low, steady voice sound. A woman, tall and beautiful with hair the colour of mahogany, emerges from the bushes. She seems to only be wearing her undergarments, her white corset standing out against the green of the wood.

"Put her with the others!" One man orders.

As she is advanced towards, she fumbles curiously on the ground and pulls out a silver hoop, plated with a pattern resembling golden fire and embellished with sapphires.

"Cheeeeeeeyah!" She cries and flips through the air, simultaneously slicing the tension with her metal hoop.

Who is this woman?


	3. Chapter 3

**Xena**

The girl, she needs to be saved.

I jab forcefully with my foot at the man with her in his grasp. He keels over and releases his grip.

"Come on." I tell her, and pull her to her feet. She stares at me incredulously until I turn away.

A sword is drawn. I deflect it with mine and kick his stomach. Resilient, huh. I jump in and elbow his face, giving an uppercut to the jaw. I am outnumbered. These villagers, they wouldn't know how to fight. I learnt that the hard way. I grapple a spear from one of the men and stab it into the gravelly soil. Sprinting around it, I hold tightly to the shaft in the middle.

"Ayayayayayay!" I cry instinctively, and spin around the shaft sideways, eradicating anyone who tries to step in. I kick each soldier, leaving them littering the ground. I look around. Victory! Haven't had one of those in a while.

'Haven't needed to.' I remind myself.

"Lilla!" I hear the blonde girl scream.

The leader, the only remaining of the party, has a dark haired girl in a headlock, a knife held to her strained neck. Her eyes are wild with fear as she stares at the other girl, drawing in sharp, panicked breaths.

"Let her go." I caution.

"Why should I?" He counters. I have seen men like this before, driven mad by their lust for power, insanity taking over when the little they have is lost. They are unpredictable. What is in it for them to spare a life?

"Drop your weapons." He says.

Reluctantly, I draw my sword and drop it heavily to the leaf-littered ground. He nods towards the chakram in my hand. I release my grip.

"Release her." I tell him.

He throws her roughly to the ground and glares at me.

The blonde girl picks up the other and takes her weight as she drags her to stand behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"You dead!" he shrieks, and throws a gleaming dagger my way. I catch it inches in front of my nose, to the amazed gasps of the villagers. I take up my sword and advance, jabbing the sharp point to his neck. He is now unarmed, he obviously didn't think about the possibility of this outcome.

I notice the blue sash he wears across his body. Lifting it up with my finger, I voice my realisation.

"You're with Draco."

He swallows, as I push the tip further into his skin.

"Tell him Xena says hello."

A back fist to the face, and he falls to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabrielle**

"Will you be OK?" She asks Lilla, probably noting her shaky composure.

Lilla nods, and I step forward to thank her.

"You saved us. Thank you." I say earnestly.

"Don't worry about it. Just take your people back to your village. I'll make sure those pigs don't bother you again." She says with a smile.

Lifting two fingers to her mouth, she whistles shrilly as a toffee coloured horse with a straight white mane comes trotting into the clearing.

Stepping one foot into the stirrup, she swings her other leg effortlessly over the horse's body and sits into the saddle.

"Wait- where are you going?" I ask. I don't want her to leave. There is so much I want to know.

"I'll sort out Draco for you, he will spare your village if I have a word with him." She says, making to leave.

"No, don't go." I say, searching for an excuse. "You- you're wounded. You must get that cleaned up, at least."

She glances down at the thin, but long line of blood dripping down her arm as if it were the first time she noticed it was there. She shrugs nonchalantly and says:

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I insist!" I interject, pleading with my words.

"Oh, okay then, but I don't want to trouble you."

"No, not at all." I reply, gesturing in the right direction. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's bargaining. "Sorry, what was your name again?" I enquire, realising I do not even know who she is.

"Xena." She says simply, her eyes shifting awkwardly as if wondering wether to ask me in return.

"I'm Gabrielle, and this is my sister Lilla." I say, making the decision for her.

"Nice to meet you both." Xena says solemnly, with a small smile.

I walk down the forest path with Lilla beside me, and the warrior woman riding behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Xena**

I can't remember the last time someone has shown me kindness such as this. Until now, my life has had no purpose, but this girl, so full of faith and hospitality makes me feel worthy of friendship. Worthy of something I know I don't deserve. Not from her. So much life, so much innocence and naievity. I don't deserve a friend like her. She would spit on me like the rest if she knew of the monster behind the 'hero'.

I follow her to the village - Potadaeia - I note from a welcome sign. It's a small, but seemingly wealthy village with a rich quality of life. We pass men and women working the fields along the way. They tip their hats in friendly greeting and carry on about their business. I get a sickening pang for home, which I quickly ignore as I remember the last time I visited. I was not welcome. Not welcome at all.

"Gabrielle!" A short but muscly man shouts over with a foolish grin.

"Not now, Perdicus." Gabrielle replies impatiently. "I'll see you later!"

I notice that she rolls her eyes as her sister chastises her.

"He loves you, you know." She says fairly.

"Lilla, I don't want to talk about this now." Gabrielle says, turning her head slightly to see if I am listening. I stare straight ahead, to avoid embarassement on either behalf. We carry on to walk across the field, until we reach the majority of the houses.

"Come inside Xena!" She says enthusiastically, beckoning me into a squat wooden hut. I enter, and the warm smell of vegetable soup fills my nostrils. I can't remember the last time I had a proper meal, bread and dates, yes, but no luxuries of home cooking. She sits me down on a stool, and fills a bowl with warm water from beside the fire.

"I'm sorry if this stings a little." Gabrielle says, sponging my wound carefully. It does, but I don't flinch. I've had worse. She is trying to dab my arm without it hurting too much, her lips pressed together in concentration.

"There, I think it's okay now." She says, rinsing the bloodied sponge in the water.

"Thank you Gabrielle." I tell her, hoping she can sense the sincerity in my voice. She smiles kindly, and sighs.

"Xena, what's it like being a warrior?" Gabrielle says, quickly checking if there is anyone else in the hut. Lowering her voice, she adds "I tell you, I'm not cut out for this village life. Have you seen the man they want me to marry?"

I laugh, genuinely. I haven't done that for a long time.

"Yeah, I didn't like my betrothed too much either." I reply. "Gabrielle, the thing about being a warrior is, you have to take what comes to you. There's no specific way of life, you just do what you have to do. Travelling, sleeping rough, going without food for days. It can be tough. I wish I had a home like this to be welcomed back to. You should be happy with what you have."

My speech did not have the desired effect, instead it made her blue eyes widen with excitement.

"Xena, let me come with you. I wouldn't mind having to put up with any of those things. Please. I can't stay here for the rest of my life, I think I'd go crazy! The same monotonous housework and labouring in the fields. I want to be out there, fighting for the greater good! Like you!"

By the gods, this girl won't give up! But I can't have a companion. It would be too dangerous. Besides, how old is she? 16? 17? Whatever age, she is too young to follow the life I lead.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle, but I travel alone."

She is ever so slightly disheartened, but I know she will be harder to put off than that.

"You said you don't have a home to be welcomed back to." She recalls. "Where were you born?"

I wonder where she is going with this, but I answer truthfully.

"Amphipolis. It's near-"

"That's in Thrace, right?" She interrupts enthusiastically, before responding to my surprised expression. "Oh- ah, I love to study maps, and place names."

There is a short silence before she begins talking again.

"It might be none of my business, but maybe you should go back. You never know, things might have changed. You might like it there again." She suggests timidly. I can tell she has my best interests at heart, but she knows nothing of the situation.

"You wouldn't understand." I say. "I can't just _go_ back. It's not that simple."

"Huh. Well, like I say, it's none of my business." She says, slightly embarassed.

"No- thanks for trying to help me out, but I just can't - go back."

The door bursts open and what looks like the whole village pours in.

"Xena. We want you gone." A small white haired man says. He carries a staff, and has a forced angry expression on his face. His eyes soften as he sees Gabrielle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gabrielle**

"Father, no! She- she saved us!" I protest.

"Daughter, hush." He said impatiently. "We have heard of your reputation. You must leave soon."

"But father-"

"No, Gabrielle."

The anger inside me wells up. He is forever treating me like a small child. He never understands my want for another life. Everyone just deems me 'crazy' or 'strange', but what is so unusual about a girl wanting a better life for herself? The blood rushes to my head, and I get the mad urge to stamp my foot.

'No Gabrielle, you're not a child, remember?' I have to remind myself.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on leaving soon anyway." Xena says calmly, no hint of offense or upset in her steady voice.

"Well, be quick." Father says sternly, and leads everyone out of the door.

I want to punch something. Why can't he just give her chance?

"I'm sorry about that Xena. I don't know what reputation he's talking about, but he shouldn't have spoken to you in that way." I apologise.

Xena smiles softly, one corner of her mouth rising upwards.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. You'd treat me like that if you knew what I've done in my time." She confesses.

The anger fades, and a pang of guilt in my stomach rises as I suddenly feel sorry for her. A woman so strong, reduced to a lonely, shunned traveller by anyone who knows her name.

"I don't care what you've _done_. It's the person you are now that matters." I tell her. I hope she believes me, because I mean it.

**Note: A bit cheesy, I know! So, what do you guys think? Any suggestions? I've already written most of it but I can alter it if you have any requests!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Xena**

She is so naive! She doesn't even know anything of the horrors I've committed. Only the gods know what the past Xena would have done to her if she'd stood up to me like she did to that warlord. I don't deserve her friendship.

If she travels with me, I cannot promise that she keeps these virtues. For her to lose her blood innocence whilst in my protection would be unforgivable.

"Thank you Gabrielle. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." I say, getting up to leave.

"You're going?" She says, disappointedly. She looks as if she knows there can be no swaying my mind. She nods, defeatedly. "Fine, but just let me bandage your cut."

She gently pushes down on my shoulder, gesturing that I sit back down. I do, and she winds a bandage tightly around my upper arm, tucking the end between the folds as she finishes.

"Where will you go?" She asks me innocently, but I know what she has in mind.

"You know, I might just go back home. Maybe things have changed." I say hopefully, my words a lot more optimistic than the realistic thoughts in my head.

Gabrielle smiles triumphantly, and hangs her head momentarily.

"And... which route do you normally take?"

I laugh quietly, a reluctant smile creeping it's way onto my lips as I am amused by Gabrielle's _subtle_ attempt at getting information.

"Don't even think about it." I say, as kindly as I can without trying to hurt her feelings.

She furrows her brow, barely visible beneath her blonde fringe, but I see the expression. She feigns confusion, and says with the utmost innocence:

"Think about what?"

"Following me."

She tries to look surprised, but I know her tricks by now.

There is a part of me that wishes she could come, but I know it can never be. She is too young - and I can tell she would hate me for saying that - but it's a tough world out there. I don't know if I could cope with having another in my care.

"Oh."

"You wouldn't want to make me mad now, would you?" I ask her, hoping the humour comes across, but she looks mildly frightened. She shakes her head like an obedient child, and avoids my gaze as I leave through the door.

As I walk, dragging my feet along the gravelly ground, I can't help but feel incredibly guilty.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know there's only 3 but it means a lot! :3 Keep 'em coming, tell me what you think and do you want me to upload 1 chapter at a time or 2? Like one Xena and one Gabs? 'Sup to you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gabrielle**

So this is it, huh? She's just going to leave? I really thought I could change my life around. I thought she was the person I have been waiting for.

I stand motionless in the dark room, staring at the closed door. My heart is empty, and the disappointment fills my whole body. I feel like crying, but I swallow back the lump in my throat.

The door is easing open. I feel a flutter of intense hope flying through my body. A dark haired woman enters, but my shoulders sink as I recognise the face of Lilla, faintly illuminated by the moonlight.

"Gabrielle? Are you in here? I can hardly see in the dark."

"Ah- yeah, sorry." I say, lighting a candle and holding it up to my face.

"Has she gone?" She asks curiously. She creeps forward and feels around for her bed. The feeble candlelight isn't much use in the pitch black.

"Yeah, Lilla. She's gone." I reply, my heart sinking even further after I let my hopes get too high.

I perch on the edge of my bed, unlacing my boots slowly. Lilla climbs in under the covers of her bed, and her head hits the pillow. Guess I'm going to have to get used to never leaving Potadaeia.

I drag the same scratchy blankets around my body, and tuck my knees up to my chest. Lilla's already asleep, I can sense the change in her breathing. Lucky her. I can tell it's going to be tougher for me tonight.

I lie on my side, mesmerised by the candle's orange flame dancing as my steady breathing disrupts it's position. I blow it gently, watching it lean sideways and come back up again. My eyes droop, and I blow harder. All the light in the room is extinguished, and I roll onto my back. The small hole in the roof lets me see the stars. The tiny silver pinpricks glint in the sky, and I stare at them for longer than I can keep track of. My body is telling me to go to sleep, but I can't. I know I can't stay here. This isn't the life I was destined for. How can I be a great bard when all I have to tell stories about are betrothed marriages and bad harvests? I make up my mind. I'm leaving tonight.

I relight the candle. It must be nearly dawn by now, or the early hours of the morning at least. The sky is a little lighter, maybe navy instead of coal black. I grab my boots, and pull them on, quickly doing up the laces. I unhook my bag from the back of a chair and fill it with my scrolls, a skin of water, and two apples- the only food we have in our room. I could get more, but I don't want to risk waking anyone.

I act quickly, regretting nothing, although the heavy guilt of leaving Lilla slows down my actions. What will she do without me? She will miss me, the gods know that. Well, at least she'll have a room of her own. I scrawl her a note on a scrap piece of scroll, and leave it by her bed. I fleetingly kiss her slumbering forehead and ease open the rickety door.

Now to find Xena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Xena**

I find a small clearing where I can sleep. If I could be so lucky. The guilt bubbles in my stomach, making it impossible to get any rest. My brain is whirring and awake, constantly babbling away with my conscience.

'Maybe I should have let her come with me.'

'No, you couldn't have, like you said, it wouldn't be safe.'

'But she was so disappointed.'

'And so young. Imagine what could happen to her if she travelled around with you.'

'Yeh, you're right. Wait, no. What if -"

And this carries on and on.

I toss and turn, the leaves beneath me crackling and crunching. Argo flutters an eyelid, but doesn't stir any more than this. I am glad for her company at least.

I try to close my eyes, hoping that I will drift off, but they always end up re-opening, scanning the woods around me. My sword is beside me, stabbed into the ground, my chakram held loosely in my hand.

The stars are bright tonight; the sky is cloudless and clear, but dawn is coming; painting the scape in light blue and peach. I have had no sleep tonight. This I will regr-

My eyes open drowsily as the sun streams in through my eyelids. I can still see the burning red as I blink. I hear footsteps. My hand winds itself instantly around the hilt of my sword. I pull it upwards, out of the soil, and push myself to my feet slowly. Any sudden movement and I would alert the intruder of my presence.

"Oh, morning Xena." I hear a faintly familiar voice chirp.

I whip around quickly, and am greeted with a smile.

"Gabrielle?" I say in disbelief, though if I think about it, I am not surprised. I knew she was determined. I was impressed that she had it in her to come out here alone.

"I thought I told you not to follow me!" I say, mild anger in my tone. She recoils slightly, obviously disappointed that I am not happy to see her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gabrielle**

After all this, after I have risked my life to come and see her, she isn't grateful? I tramped over fields and through forests _all night _on the road to Amphipolis when I stumbled across her. I walked for miles _in the dark _I was so desperate. I feel slightly hurt, but although I haven't known her for long, I know this is just her manner.

"You did, but I had to come. I can't stand living there any longer." I spill. "You must understand, you must have left home at some point." I say, appealing to her compassion. She becomes sad again, and her eyebrows droop back down.

"Yeah, but maybe it wasn't the best decision." She looks lost in thought.

"I'm not the little girl my parents wanted me to be anymore. I want to do greater things."

"Huh. Like what?" She mumbles, faintly interested.

"I want to be a bard - you know, telling stories of fearsome warriors, bloody battles and heart breaking tales of seperated lovers." I say enthusiastically, illustrating with my hands.

"Interesting stuff, stories people _actually _want to listen to. People mostly ignore my story telling at home. They've usually heard it all before anyway. All I could do was recount the everyday happenings in the village, and who wants to listen to that?"

"Gabrielle, I'm not sure you're cut out for travelling with me. You know I'm going to have to send you home?"

The panic in my heart rises. I can't go home now! I thought I'd got that point across to her! There is no way I'm going back to Potadaeia when my adventures are just beginning. My face has become hot, flushed with my desperation for staying put.

"Xe-" I begin.

"Shh," She holds out her hand to silence me. Sword in hand, she charges at the bushes, and drags out a man, one of the men who had captured us yesterday. Xena hadn't killed any of them the day before - just knocked them out - and now they were back for revenge. He also had a sword drawn, but was too slow to react as Xena grabbed him by the neck and thrust him against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" She growls, her voice so low and threatening I can barely hear it.

"C...sch..kkk...sk.." He chokes, his face glowing bright red, the vein in his forehead pulsing visibly through his skin.

Xena puts him down roughly so he could speak. She keeps her sword drawn horizontally against his neck, her other arm pressing into his chest.

"Tell me everything you know." She spits.

"D-Draco..."

As he stutters, piercing yelling sounds from the bushes, and more of Draco's men leap out, bearing battered swords and bashed axes, all heading Xena. She does not look at all scared, but grins strangely and laughs, as if she is going to enjoy this.

She does that war cry thing of hers, and slashes and kicks her way through her opponents. Her instinct and skills are flawless, second only to the god of war, maybe. I can't believe what I am seeing. I have seen her fight before, yes, but I didn't just observe. I was trying to save my own neck, and Lilla's last time. I want to help, but I know Xena wouldn't want my 'help'. I'd probably just get in the way. And I don't want to dissuade her against letting me stay. If she's already been persuaded, that is.

She has knocked out all but one, and they are engaged in a heated standoff, circling each other, sizing up their next move. Xena smiles again, baring white teeth, and laughs bizarrely.

She advances first, kicking his stomach, and punching his face forcefully with the pommel of the sword and her fist combined. The man's nose spouts thick red blood, and he falls to the ground.

"Tell me, why are you here?" She demands.

"I will tell you nothing." He murmurs stubbornly.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play." Xena says impatiently.

She stabs at his neck with two fingers, and he begins to gasp and strain for breath.

"I've cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead within seconds if you don't talk."

He stays silent for what seems like an eternity when doom is impending. Silent apart from the sound of his desperate struggle for air.

"10 seconds." Xena announces casually, becoming impatient.

"Draco. He sent me. He wants to destroy your home valley." The man chokes, still straining for air.

"Draco." She confirms quietly, before jabbing his neck again, and twisting her fingers under his chin until she hears a crack.

It seems to have worked, as the man gulps in a large breath, and sighs deeply, collapsing in shock on the ground. I feel like this is my time. She has to let me come with her now.

"You are going to Amphipolis, right?" I ask with as much cheer as I can muster.

"I guess I am." She says surely.

"Well I'm here with you now. I'm coming with you. You never know, you might actually _enjoy_ some company." I jibe at her, hoping to spark a more animated response than the usual abrupt sentences.

"Yeah, maybe." She says. Then she stops, and looks at me solemnly. " Gabrielle, you know wherever I go, trouble will usually follow?"

'How exciting!' The little voice in my head chimes.

"Yeah, I know." I reply.

"Then why would you want to join me through that?" She asks, genuinely curious.

"Because that's what friends do," I answer her simply. That's how I view her. She is my friend. And I hope she will be for a long time to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**New two chapters every day! And while you're waiting, I have another fic. Go check it out! It's a 'Callisto' AU :)**

**Xena**

Did she just call me a friend? By the gods, I suppose I am. I hope I am.

"Okay." I say. "Friend."

It feels like I am just confirming it for myself. After months on end of only having Argo for company - who _is_ surprisingly animated - I have a friend. Not an alliance, not someone I am using for their army, but a friend who likes me for who I am.

"Come on then. We'd better get going."

It is morning now, and the sharp chill in the air is beginning to soften.

I jump up into the saddle, and spur Argo on gently. Gabrielle trots behind, occasionally sprinting to get alongside me. I can hear her footsteps getting heavier, and her breathing getting more rapid as we keep going. I smile at her tenacity, and her obvious will to please me. She will never complain, I can sense that. My pity overwhelms me, and I offer her a place in the saddle.

"You tired?" I ask, knowing the answer, but merely curious of her reply.

"No- nope!" She says, between panting.

"Here, I think you could fit up here behind me." I say, making it my decision, so she doesn't feel she has disappointed me by showing 'weakness'.

"Oh, I might as well. Thanks Xena." She says brightly, and climbs up as I offer her my hand.

Argo whinnies uncertainly and paws the ground.

"Hey, hey." I soothe, and stroke her mane.

"I guess she doesn't like me much then, huh?" She says with good humour.

"Maybe she's just jealous," I suggest. I know what Argo will be thinking right now.

"Yeah, maybe. I mean, you _did _call me a friend." She jests.

"Yeah, after you said it first!" I retort.

Gabrielle is laughing.

"Are you sure about that Xena? Because I don't remember."

"Hey, don't push it." I say, turning around and giving her a 'look'.

"Don't push it who?" Gabrielle says. She is obviously enjoying winding me up. I am enjoying the light heartedness of the conversation. Before I met her, I don't remember the last time I laughed. Not a real laugh anyway.

"Just don't push it!" I say louder.

All I can hear is Argo's steady footing on the ground beneath me, and feel Gabrielle's hands clinging to my waist.

"Friend." I murmur.

She bursts out laughing, and so do I. My sides hurt, and my cheeks ache, but it feels good. My soul flies, elated. This journey wouldn't feel so long after all.

**Note: Okay, I'm not sure if it was clear what happened in this chapter, but I was quite proud of this one. All good fics need to have Gab/Xena! Btw I am aware they have become best friends in about 2 seconds but it doesn't matter...! ;D**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, they honestly make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gabrielle**

I'm glad she's finally accepted me. I actually have a friend. I think she needed one too. I don't know what 'dark' past she's had, but it won't change my opinion of her. It's who she is now that matters. We ride further, my legs aching from stretching over Argo's side, but it's better than walking. Argo kicks up clouds of dust from the dry road as she walks, the small stones audibly scraping against her hooves. My throat is dry, but my water is running low. I pull it out of my bag, and let a tiny sliver trickle down my throat. It doesn't make me any less parched, just tempts me more.

"How much further?" I ask Xena, as the noon sun rolls higher in the stifling sky. Its rays beam down at me, blinding my eyes and covering my forehead in a sheen of clammy sweat.

"Not much further, maybe half an hour or so." She tells me. I hope she isn't thinking that I can't cope.

The journey seems to take forever, and our shadows become longer as the day progresses. Midges and mosquitoes hover at my face and crawl on my sticky skin. I swipe at them with my hands but fail to catch them - I'm sure they are annoying me on purpose! My tired eyes and bored brain are drawn towards everyday objects, mulling them over deeply in my head. It gets me thinking...

"Xena?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder, I mean, about everything. Like mountains. What are they but just a bunch of boulders? And what is a rock, but a large grain of sand? And what is a large grain of sand..." I trail off, as Xena turns around briefly, and gives me a blank look. However I can see she is faintly amused as a small smile curves it's way onto her lips.

"What?" I respond to her smugness. "Well, it's something to talk about on the way to your village!"

"Hm, a village. What is a village but a group of houses? And houses are more like big huts, which are made out of wood, which comes from trees. But trees are larger than huts, so - ah there goes that theory!" She says sarcastically.

I punch her lightly on the arm and laugh to myself.

"You're so frustrating!" I tell her.

"I do try." She replies calmly, tilting her head slightly towards me so I can see her smug smile.

"Hey, looks like we're here." She says, craning her neck higher.

"Finally!" I sigh. "Hey, Xena? Do you think I can walk the rest of the way? My legs are killing sitting up here."

"Yeh, sure." She replies, helping me down. Argo seems happier, and her ears relax for the first time on the whole journey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Xena**

How is mother going to react? Like last time when she disowned me? And everyone turned me away and spat on my name? Could I bear this again?

"Xena." My head snaps to face Gabrielle. "Don't worry! It'll be fine. You've got me now."

As my face relaxes into a smile, I realise how contorted my former expression must have been.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." I say, my mind on other things, but she doesn't know how much I appreciate her company.

"Welcome to Amphipolis!" She announces, flinging her arms out as she reads the sign at the roadside.

I laugh quietly, at how many times I have seen that sign, wandered carelessly down this road, slept in these fields, and Gabrielle is seeing it for the first time. For me this is home, but for her it is a new, alien town - an adventure.

Argo trots slowly into the centre of the village and I dismount, pulling the reins over her ears and winding them around my hand. It's quiet - too quiet. Maybe Draco got here first! Maybe everyone is...

I burst open the door to mother's tavern, warm waves of nostalgia slamming into my face as I embrace the scene. A woman with wild hair and blue eyes emerges from behind the bar. It seems the whole village has taken refuge in here! The whole room is deadly silent, the only sound in my ears is my heart pounding with mad anxiety. Who would make the first move? No- this isn't a battle Xena. This is your mother.

'Who will break the silence first?' I correct myself.

"Xena." She looks dreadfully guilty, her brow furrowed as far as it would go, shaking her head so minimally that it is hard to notice.

"Mommy?" I say worriedly, slowly creeping forward. The whole room is on edge, frightened, terrified. Gabrielle squeezes my hand encouragingly but lets it trail off as I walk further inside.

"Xena! Nice to see that you could make it." He says.

"Draco." I snarl.

I hoped I would never have to see his sneering scarred face again.

"So! It worked! The old 'pinch' thing. You thought you had the upper hand, didn't you Xena? But we're one step ahead!" He crooned triumphantly.

He nods his head sharply, and more men emerge, bearing swords: one restraining my mother, the others holding as many others as they could get.

No - not Annie! One man has a small girl in his grasp. She is terrified, her eyes pleading to me for help. My niece. 10 years ago, Lyceus' wife became pregnant, but he was killed before she was born. This is his daughter. I have barely seen her, but I remember coming back here a few years ago. How much she has grown! And she looks so much like him, so gentle, so kind.

I would die before I let them hurt her.

"Let them go." I say with as much authority as I know I have.

Draco nodded again, and they were all released. Annie sighed deeply, and mother closed her eyes briefly with relief.

"Okay Xena, if you co-operate, we will too. You know what we can do. Just one nod of my head and-"

"What do you want Draco?" I spit. This man plays dirty, threatening innocent children like that. To think I ever saw anything in him.

"We want you." He says simply, with joy in his brown eyes.

I cock my head slightly, irritated.

"You know I can't-"

He raises his eyebrows, and gestures towards his men. He's right. I know what they can do. I know what they will do. Those swords aren't just for decoration.

"Come _on_, Xena. We could be great together. _You_, and me. Think what we could do. We could conquer the world!" He projects gleefully, with intense greed in his eyes.

"Those days are over for me, Draco. You know that. These things don't interest me any more."

"Xena," He says in a sing-song voice, and his men reclaim their victims, their arms around each neck.

"Okay, okay." I say hastily. "Lets come to some agreement. A fight. You win, I join you." I hear Gabrielle's small gasp behind me, but ignore it. "I win, you leave my village alone and everyone in it. Got it?"

Draco smiles greedily.

"I should have known, Xena. With you, everything is solved in a fight.

Okay... choose your weapon." He says.

"No, you choose. I'll choose conditions." I say tactfully. I have already thought this one out.

"Staffs."

"Scaffolding. The barn."

He looks confused, but I lead the way out. The soldiers release everyone, and follow excitedly. Gabrielle runs to keep up with me.

"Xena-"

"I know what I'm doing, Gabrielle. I used to train here every day as a kid."

She smiles. She has so much faith in me. I hope I don't disappoint her.

"Well, good luck Xena. I know you can do it." She peps, patting her hand on my shoulder. I turn to face her, and put my hand on top of hers.

"Thanks," I say earnestly, and fling open the doors to the empty barn. Dust motes visibily swirl around in the air, and the straw crunches under my feet as I advance towards the old broom shank that leans against the wall. The whole village crowds in, and the soldiers babble excitedly. This would be the most excitement the village gets for the next decade. I hope.

The sweet aroma of sun dried hay seeps up my nostrils. I inhale, fighting the urge to sneeze. I blink forcefully, and shake my head. Draco grabs a rake, and snaps off the end, so only the staff is left.

At least he's fair.

I nod my head towards the lofty scaffolding, and he uses his staff to pole vault upwards. I flip up to it, my war cry filling the barn. Is he intimidated? No, he's smiling. He knows me too well.

**Note: Thanks to ladybugsmomma for the nice review! Glad to see people are enjoying it! Hope you like these 2 chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gabrielle**

They stand on the precarious bamboo tubes for a few seconds, sizing each other up. Xena takes the first aim, jabbing Draco in the stomach with the end of her staff. His smile disappears, and his mouth takes the form of a grim line, setting hard across his face.

They engage in combat blocking each other's blows; a stalemate. Neither is connecting with the other's body. No damage inflicted.

Come on Xena.

She spins the staff skilfully, causing a distraction. His eyes dart around, trying to detect when she will strike.

Crack.

Draco howls out; his ribs have been struck. He hangs from the bamboo pole by his hands. He must have fallen when Xena hit him. One of Draco's men beside me steps forward in attempt to intervene; I stick my foot out in his path and his face hits the dusty ground. I quickly avert my eyes back to the fight and try to look as inconspicuous as I can. He eyes me warily but I don't think he suspects me... At least I know I contributed my bit!

She is courteous - she lets him up.

Well done Xena! I know what she's doing. Ruin his dignity first. His anger will get the better of him.

I am right. He swings up, and attacks with sheer anger - no thought. She gets the upper hand, and cracks a shot at his knees. They swipe, and block, and counter. The slapping sound of wood against leather hits me.

Xena!

She has been hit, hard. She fights lopsidedly. She must be hurt. She advances on him-he is being pressed back. The bamboo poles roll out from beneath his feet, so he is running on top of the twisting tubes. They all roll to the ground, and they are left with noting to stand on but the two poles on either side, parallel to each other. Draco jumps to one pole, balancing on it sideways like a tightrope walker. Xena does the same. He strikes out at her, and she loses her balance. She leans too far backwards-

"Cheeeeyyaahh!" I hear before I can see what happens.

**Note: I know what you're all thinking; You gave me your word and you lied! (If you get that reference, good for you!) No, I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday but my laptop was being an eejit! Thanks to Ahkiken for the review and hope you all enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Xena**

I flip behind him, so my feet are on opposite poles. I bash him with my staff in the chest, and he is caught off balance. He falls to the ground, the fall winding him. I jump down, and land on his chest. He coughs and splutters, trying to draw in breath.

"Looks like I won this battle Draco. And- before you say it, I've won the war too. You leave my village, and everyone in it. Got it?"

He sighs, defeated.

"I'm a man of my word."

"Good boy." I taunt, and step down from his chest.

He stands up slowly.

"We could be so great together, Xena." He murmurs so only I can hear.

He takes my hand, and kisses it, almost polietly?

"Get outta here, Draco." I say, not unkindly, and nod my head towards the door.

He beckons his men to follow, and they leave through the wide barn doors.

"Xena. Thankyou, my daughter." My mother says. She hugs me tightly, and holds my face in her hands. I feel a sharp pang of sadness in my stomach. She smiles sadly, and pulls me back into the hug.

She releases, and my attention is drawn towards Annie.

"Hey," I say softly. I don't want to scare her after what she's seen.

To my great surprise, Daphne, her mother - a woman who has always hated me and blamed me for Lyceus' death, gently pushes Annie forward.

She sidles towards me shyly, and smiles admiringly.

"That was amazing!" She says incredulously.

I laugh. "Hey Annie." I pick her up for the first time, and hold her. The way I wish I could hold Lyceus again. She is the closest I will get, and I will do everything to make sure no harm ever comes to her.

I put her down, and smile kindly. I hope this is how she remembers me, not as her father's murderer. I couldn't bear for her to think of me like that. I loved Lyceus. I still do.

"Well, we'd better be going." I project into the awkward silence in the barn.

"Thankyou." I hear a few familiar voices say quietly.

I take Gabrielle out of the barn, and wave at Annie in return. I jump up into the saddle, and offer Gabrielle my hand.

"Where are we going?" She asks curiously.

"To see my brother." I say solemnly.

**Note: Not trying to spam you or anything, but I'm just recommending my other fic. It's called 'The Other Companion' and I'm quite proud of it so far. Check it out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gabrielle**

Her brother? I wonder where _he _is. Shouldn't he have been in there with the others?

We enter a small temple, stone cold, but with warm flames burning inside the torches.

Oh.

I wait outside, not wanting to intrude. I try not to listen, but it's hard not to.

"Lyceus." She whispers, tracing her fingers gently over the stone coffin.

I hear her sniff quietly, but her uncontrollable sob escapes out of her mouth.

"Why?" I hear her say. "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. If only..." She trails off.

None of this makes any sense to me, but then again, it shouldn't. It is none of my business.

I lean on the stone wall outside, a lump rising to my throat to hear her so defeated, so guilty, so sad.

"It's hard to be alone." She says sadly.

I can't let her suffer this on her own.

"You're not alone." I tell her, walking into the tomb. I'm not sure how she will react. Maybe I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I couldn't let her think she didn't have anyone left.

She turns and walks towards me. I shouldn't have interfered. It's not my place to-

She puts her arm around my shoulders as we walk out of the tomb entrance. We pause briefly as she takes one last glance back at the tomb. I reach my hand up to my shoulder and squeeze her hand comfortingly.

I see tears sliding down her face.

She lets go first, maybe realising what she is doing. She brushes herself down awkwardly, and leads the way back to Argo.

"Come on Gabrielle, let's go." She says.

I smile, and follow her.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Note: By the Gods, the cheese! (Sorry not sorry :P) So, that was the last chapter! I feel sad now! Anyway you never know, I may do another one in this style! Any episodes that take your fancy? Put them in a review and I'll see what I can do!**

**Meanwhile my other fic will be getting updated every 2-3 days or so ( its still in progress) **

**Thanks for reading my fic! I've really enjoyed writing it, and seeya next time!**


	17. BONUS chapter!

**Xena**

She clambers up behind me, and winds her arms around my waist tightly, nervously. I guess she's still not very used to riding. I impatiently brush off the last of my tears from my face, and ride away from the place where Lyceus lies. I can't stand the guilt, or the memories, it's too much for me. I sniff slightly, and Gabrielle's arms tighten on my waist.

She knows I'm upset, and she can't even see my face. There was a time when I thought any emotion was a sign of weakness. How wrong I was. I was so closed off, so single minded. Now this girl has changed my life and given me a feeling even the infamous bard couldn't describe. We ride further, through a narrow pass between two mountains in a range. They are colossal, their green, rocky sides cutting sharply across the valley, casting enormous shadows at their backs. Small pieces of shale roll and crumble down the sides, loud cracks echoing across the valley. It is the only thing that breaks the worrying silence between me and my usually talkative friend.

We pass through the mountains, and out of the shadows into the descending sun. A large lake mirrors the image of the broad mountains, standing tall against the wispy-cloud filled sky. I hear Gabrielle gasp behind me as she first sees the view. I smile. My tears have disappeared and I am focusing on my new friend. It will be strange travelling with her, but I can't say that's a bad thing. Only having myself to talk to was no fun. To think only a month ago I was still the monster I have now left behind, although I _was_ beginning to question my own judgement at that time. I am so glad now that I turned my life around, and Gabrielle is my first real step.

"Lets stop here for the night." I say, not changing my hold on the reins. Argo stops obediently, and Gabrielle hops down.

"Gods, Xena. It's beautiful here." She exclaims, as I see her blue-green eyes widen with amazement. Her round face looks so young, and in awe at the scene. It is a place I have passed through many times, but I never take for granted the striking beauty of this place.

I throw the bed rolls down onto the ground beside the lake's edge. The sharp stones look too uncomfortable to lie on, so I choose a grassy spot in the dwindling sun to spend the night.

"I'll get some firewood." Gabrielle says, still enthusiasticly surveying the beautiful scenery.

"Thanks." I murmur, and lay out the blankets.

I see her searching the shoreline for pieces of driftwood and small tree roots, the water lapping gently at the banks. I pick up a smooth stone, and skim it over the glassy surface of the water, disturbing the immaculate image of the towering mountains. The stone bounces just past Gabrielle, as she stoops down to retrieve a piece of wood from the water. She jumps back in surprise, and gawps at me.

"How did you do that?" She exclaims.

"I'll show you if you want," I offer.

"Yeah, Xena! That was brilliant!"

"Okay, well first you've got to pick a round, smooth stone." I tell her. She puts down her heap of firewood and scours the uneven piles of rocks for the 'perfect' one.

"Is this okay?" She asks me, holding out a thin piece of smooth slate.

"Yeah, that should be fine." I find myself one so I can show off demonstrate.

"What you gotta do is pivot on your feet, and spin, like this. Then, you flick your wrist and-" I say, as the stone leaves my fingers. It bumps along the surface around 8 times, and I see Gabrielle's head bobbing up and down as she counts the bounces. "Try to throw it flat, and guide it with your hand."

"Okay. I'm gonna do it right." She says enthusiastically, jumping slightly to get herself ready. "So you pivot, and flick your wrist-"

A loud 'plop' sounds as the stone descends into the depths of the lake. She sighs, and rolls her eyes.

I laugh at her expense, and she punches me on the arm.

"Just cause you're good at everything!" She says, as if it's an insult.

"I have many skills." I jibe at her.

She goes slightly red, realising that her great comeback was more of a compliment.

"Well anyway, I bet there's something you're not good at. What about basket weaving? I bet I could out do you on that one!"

"I wouldn't put it past you. Rather you than me, though." I laugh. "Hey, I tell you what, I'll light the fire and you can tell me one of your stories. That's one thing I _ain't _good at."

She smiles reluctantly, and sits down on her bed roll.

I knock the flints together, and watch as the tiny orange sparks spill out over the meagre pile of driftwood.

"I sing the song of Xena- But wait, I don't want your ego to explode, do I? Oh well, I'll carry on. I sing the song of Xena; the fearsome warrior princess, and the girl who waited. Waited for the day when she would be finally free from her mind-numbing village life. It all started when-"

I watch as the orange flames dance in front of my eyes, and listen to Gabrielle's slightly exaggerated account of the day's adventures. I can tell she looks up to me greatly-and that is not just my 'exploding' ego. She speaks of me as if I am a hero - her hero. I don't deserve this, but I won't stop her when she is in full swing.

When she tells stories, her eyes light up with a passion and enthusiasm that only acting can bring. She enjoys it thoroughly and immerses herself into each tale, acting out each part with her hands. When she is finished, she is slightly out of breath, but looks at me expectantly. I clap slowly, and smile a one sided smile at her.

"Very good Gabrielle!" I tell her truthfully, and throw a few more sticks onto the fire.

"Really? You enjoyed it?" She demands, gratitude rife in her heightened voice.

"Yeah, it was great. I really liked the part about that incredible warrior friend of yours, and how she defies natural laws. Very insightful." I say, trying to keep a straight face.

She twists her face into an amused scowl.

"Can you not compliment anyone without making it into a joke?" She sighs.

"No, seriously Gabrielle. You have a real talent."

"Aw thanks Xena." She says, getting all embarrassed.

"See, you don't like it when I get serious!" I defend myself.

"Yeah, I suppose it's a little embarrassing!" She says. "Oh well, I'm going to sleep now. I'm shattered after the day we've had."

She lies down on her side on the blanket.

"Yeah, good choice. Me too. Night Gabrielle."

"Night Xena."

The small fire burns and casts a dim orange glow on our faces, contrasting with the navy sky. The black water ripples in the wind, and the cool smell of the water fills and clears my head. I'll get a good night sleep tonight.

**Just a little bonus chapter for you guys, I was on holiday when I wrote this, so this chapter is really influenced by where I went (which was beautiful) I just thought I would do a nice ending chapter for the story, so hope you liked it! **


End file.
